Memoirs of a Lost Soul
by niki-chan2
Summary: Kagura is dead. There is no question about it. But then who is this mysterious red eyed woman haunted by her memories? [Kagu x Sess ... sorta ... eventually] ON HOLD
1. Prologue: Dreams

Title: Memoirs of a Lost Soul

Author: Niki-chan

Rating: PG

Summary: Kagura is dead. There is no question about it. But then who is this mysterious woman haunted by her memories?

Notes: This story is current with the manga, so if you aren't familiar with the current story cannons I recommend visiting www . ear-tweak . com to catch up! In a nutshell Kagura died, Sesshoumaru feels compassion for her death and does not want it to have been in vain, and as a result of this change in his heart Toutousai reforged Tenseiga to be a weapon. The attack is called the _Meidou Zangetsuha_. Translated _meidou_ means path of darkness, _zangetsu_ is a moon visible at dawn, and _ha_ means blast, but for the purposes of the story I'm going to call it the Path of Darkness. This is inaccurate, but I'm using it for simplicity's sake.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. They belong to the incredibly talented Tahahashi-sensei.

_

* * *

"Are you going?" _

_"Yes. It's fine. In the end... I was with you."_

It was the same dream she had almost every night. It was so vivid she was certain she had been there before. She could almost feel the soft breeze through her hair and the sweet smell of flowers in the air.

She was not sure why she dreamt this. Night after night, it was always the same. Every detail remained constant, without even the slightest of variations.

She was sitting in a field, surrounded by blossoms. She was in pain. Excruciating pain, unlike anything she could ever even imagine. It was as if her entire body was burning from the inside. As if some foreign toxin were coursing through her veins.

She is always alone in her dreams. She knows she is dying but it does not frighten her. She is, however, afraid to die alone. But suddenly a tall figure appears, and it is as if he has the ability to heal her wounds, because as soon as he arrives she is suddenly at peace.

She never saw his face. Hard as she tried, as much as she strained, she was never able to make out the details. However, she was certain he was handsome.

The dream was always the same. She would try to go to the man. His arms were open, as if he were waiting for her. And she would run to him. But with every step he seemed to be further and further away. And then she would realize she was disappearing. Her body would slowly disintegrate, her ashes sprinkling into the wind.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

A/N: Very short little prolouge just to get you going. I'll probably have the next part up later on tonight. Let me know what you think so far! 


	2. Path of Darkness, Sesshoumaru's Vow

A/N: Ok, so here is where you really need to be up-to-date with the manga to really get what's going on. Otherwise you probably won't know who Byakuya is. If you're not caught up go visit Ear-Tweak. Or just remain blissfully ignorant! XD

Oh, and in case you don't know, a _haori _is a Japanese garnment. It's basically a light jacket worn on top of a kimono.

I'd also like to give a big thanks to those who sent feedbackfor the prologue:  
**Sioned**: Don't wother and die! And you might be surprised when this doesn't turn into a reincarnation fic... Wait and see! Hope you're pleasantly surprised!  
**Anonymous**: Glad you liked it. And as you can see by this chapter, I did include the events of 406-407. Sess/Kagu all the way!  
**Jyde**: They're my fave couple too! And I hope to stay as true to the manga as possible!

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who sent feedback for 'Compassion', 'I Am the Wind' and 'The Free Wind'. You inspired me to keep writing Sess/Kagu. You guys rock! XD!

Ok, that's enough from me... Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Sesshoumaru was silent as he and his traveling companions wondered through the forest. True, this was nothing unusual. In fact, this was quite often the case. Sesshoumaru would lead, calm and stealthy, as Jaken and Rin spoke, never falling too far behind their lord. He rarely had any interest in their mindless conversation, and unless he had something important to say he preferred to remain mute.

However this was not his usual arrogant silence. His mind was flooded with thoughts and emotions he was unfamiliar with. He was visibly perturbed, confused by the events that had just transpired.

_"Hand over Tenseiga… It's come time to reforge it… To be a weapon."_

He admitted he had been skeptical of Toutousai at first. Sesshoumaru had, after all, attempted to kill the old man many times before. It would not be unlikely that the man held some form of resentment towards him. However, he could not deny that there was something different with the Tenseiga. Perhaps it really had called out to Toutousai. So against his better judgment he handed over the sword.

He was glad he had. The sword's new ability was quite remarkable, and Sesshoumaru had to admit that even he was impressed.

The Path of Darkness. An attack that could send an enemy into the realm of the dead. Who'd have thought a sword he had looked down on with such contempt could redeem itself in Sesshoumaru's eyes?

Toutousai's words once again flashed in Sesshoumaru's memory.

_"Tenseiga reacted to your changed heart… For someone else's sake your heart was angered. And had sorrow." _

Sesshoumaru knew it had been Kagura that had caused this change in his heart. And while his own compassion disgusted him, he was at the same time grateful to the wind user.

Without her, after all, his sword would not have this new ability.

He thought back on how easily his sword had defeated the ogre. And he was still learning. As Toutousai had informed, the fissure formed by the sword was still only a crescent shape. As he perfected the attack it would eventually form a circle. In time he could send his enemy's entire body into the realm of the dead with a single swing of his blade.

And he knew exactly who he would defeat with such an attack.

Sesshoumaru gripped the hilt of his sword, as he made a silent vow to himself.

He, the great Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, would defeat Moryoumaru. And Naraku's heart along with him.

Kagura's death would not be in vain.

He could not allow it.

* * *

Byakuya sat patiently atop a cliff, the soft breeze tangling his hair slightly. Unlike many of Naraku's previous detachments, Byakuya was blessed with the virtue of patience. It proved to be quite useful, especially in times such as these.

He waited to complete his task, entertaining himself with his own illusions. How delightful it was to fool the unsuspecting passer-bys.

Byakuya looked up to the sky, the moonlight shining into the gaping hole that adorned his face. While he was a handsome man, he imagined even he must look rather loathsome with only one eye.

On that thought he sensed the flying demon draw closer. He stood, and tilted his head, preparing for its entry. The eye-demon returned to the hole in his face, and Byakuya blinked a few times to regain his sight.

He stood still a moment, as his eye's last sights registered in his mind. He smiled slightly, before removing a paper crane from his haori. The crane multiplied in size, and Byakuya lifted himself onto it, before flying back to his lord.

"A Path of Darkness, hmm?" he said aloud to himself. Surely Naraku would be interested to learn of this.

* * *


	3. Naraku's Ploy and the Demon Naoko

A/N:Finally I can log in! I haven't been able to in 3 days, I was starting to lose patience... Anyways, thank you's again to those who sent feedback:

**Jyde**: I know what you mean, why couldn't he realize it when she was still alive! Well glad you like the story so far!  
**Sioned**: Ah, are you surprised? The reincarnation thing has been done too many times... I'm trying a different angle... And hopefully you haven't fallen off a cliff yet! XD

Also, if you aren't familiar with some of the Japanese used, _youkai_ means demon, _inu_ means dog and _tai-youkai_ is the highest level of demon. And if you're curious, Naoko's name means honest and obedient child.

Now on to the story...

* * *

Naraku had never liked surprises. In fact he had made a habit of avoiding them at all costs. It was surely because of this that he had managed to stay alive as long as he had. So when Byakuya had informed him of Sesshoumaru's latest ability, he was disturbed to say the least. 

He did not like to waste time worrying however, and reasoned that his concern was probably unjustified. While Moryoumaru certainly had no concern for Naraku's wellbeing, he was quite certain the demon valued his own life far too much to fall pray to the great sword. Moryoumaru would defend himself to all lengths, and the precious heart contained within him would no doubt be safe.

However, when it came to his own existence, Naraku rather preferred not to leave anything to chance.

"How would you choose to handle this?" Byakuya asked interrupting Naraku's thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru is a powerful youkai," Naraku mused. "Surely it will not take him long to master his sword's new ability."

"Then we should not give him the chance," Byakuya agreed. "Shall I dispose of him?"

Naraku thought for a moment, then shook his head. While Byakuya was powerful in his own right, Naraku had to admit his detachment would provide little resistance to the tai-youkai. And while Naraku rarely held any concern for his incarnations, Byakuya was indeed still useful to him.

"No," Naraku decided, a slight smile crossing his face. "Perhaps it is a job better suited for your sister."

Byakuya smiled in agreement. While he was loyal to his master, he could not help but be relieved. He had seen what the Path of Darkness had done to the ogre, and he had no desire to receive the same fate.

"I shall fetch her," Byakuya offered, turning from his lord.

Naraku smiled again, as his eyes fell to his hand. He watched with a morbid satisfaction as a beating heart appeared in his palm. The organ pulsed and Naraku was rather tempted to crush it in his grip. He did not, however.

He still needed the girl.

The organ reabsorbed into his flesh, but the evil grin remained plastered on his face.

Naraku's ploys had always been quite genius. His own devious nature never ceased to amaze himself.

But this plan... Well, this one surely took the cake.

* * *

Naoko yawned as she stood rather impatiently among the trees. She was not one who enjoyed waiting, and she most certainly did not enjoy hiding. While she had been born of Naraku's flesh only mere months ago, she could not help but feel as if she had been doing his tedious bidding for much longer. 

Perhaps it was her impatience talking.

She crossed her arms, tapping her fan against her arm. Byakuya's eye had seen the inu-youkai traveling in this direction, and it would only be a matter of time before he crossed her path. Naoko grumbled to herself, silently wondering why Naraku had not just sent Byakuya to deal with the demon. In the time she had been with him, short as it may be, Naraku had never sent her to deal with his more prominent enemies.

She had heard stories of course. Stories of the mutt InuYasha and his human companions. Naoko was certain she could massacre them without even breaking a sweat, but when she had offered to do so, Naraku had refused. She was not to have anything to do with them. She found this odd, but did not argue. Naraku said he was looking out for her best interests, and Naoko trusted her master.

Even so, she could not understand why Naraku had insisted she destroy this Sesshoumaru character.

She sighed, deciding it would be impossible to ever understand the mind of her lord. So instead she turned her attention to her fan. She began contemplating how exactly to destroy the dog demon. Naraku had given her the ability to control the natural elements. Earth, fire, water, and wind were all at her disposal. While it was not necessarily the most powerful of her attacks, Naoko had always found herself partial to using the latter. She could not quite explain it, but she always felt a sense of freedom whenever she controlled the wind.

Not that she lacked freedom. True, Naraku held her heart in his hands, but as he had explained, it was for her own protection. In fact, she was practically invincible. Whatever wounds she received in battle, her heart always remained unscathed. If anything, she should be grateful to Naraku.

Yes, she was grateful to her creator. So when he had asked her to fight the demon lord Sesshoumaru, Naoko had agreed. And so here she was, waiting impatiently for her pray.

And while she waited, absently drumming her fingers, she could not quite shake the feeling that she had been waiting here before.

* * *

A/N: Review please! And while it may seen that way, this is _not_ going to be a reincarnation fic! 


	4. A Familiar Dance

A/N: Ok, sorry for the delay, but the next part is finally up. I dunno if any of you read my profile but I purchased a domain for my sites, so I'm busy moving everything over. But I'm trying to keep up with the story too. So thanks for your patience.

Ok, now the thank you's:

**Sioned**: You're my hero, I love your reviews. I like the name Kagura better too... I agree, poor Fluffy! And yup, Winds of Betrayal is my site. Glad you like it! I remember your site too! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope you haven't combusted yet...  
**Jyde**: Well, not a reincarnation, but close... You'll have to wait and see...  
**Doctor Kiba**: Wow, you're almost dead on... Hopefully the confusion will clear up eventually XD  
**Name1**: I agree, anything that has Sess/Kagu is good in my books! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ok, now on to the story...

* * *

Sesshoumaru had never been one to fall into an enemies trap. As he Jaken, and Rin left Toutousai with the reforged Tenseiga, he knew he was being watched. Naraku's scent was distinctive, and one the tai-youkai would not soon forget. He was quite certain it was the detachment Byakuya, but Sesshoumaru did not intend to waste time on such nuisances. He had never been one to be swayed off his intended path, and so he continued forward, unrelenting in his pursuit.

Sesshoumaru lead his followers through the forest, towards a large clearing. Naraku's odor assaulted Sesshoumaru's senses, and he continued to follow in its direction. He had hoped it was the demon Moryoumaru, but as he neared closer the scent became more distinguishable. Sesshoumaru came to a halt, and Jaken crashed into his lord's leg, before falling backwards.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken began, as he noticed a troubled look on Sesshoumaru's face. "Why have we stopped, my lord? Do you-"

"Silence Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered. "Stay with Rin."

"But my lord-" he protested, but Sesshoumaru was no longer listening. He stepped into the clearing, then turned to the trees on the far right, his expression one of obvious confusion.

It was impossible.

She was dead. He had been there himself. He had watched as the poison coursed through her and the life drained from her body.

But there was no mistaking that scent.

"Show yourself," Sesshoumaru ordered to the trees.

Naoko smiled coyly as she stepped into the clearing to face the youkai.

Had Sesshoumaru been the type, he was certain his jaw would have dropped and his heart would have skipped a beat. He was not, however, so instead he just stared. It was her. Or it looked just like her.

Well, maybe not _just_ like her. Her face appeared slightly older. Or perhaps older was the wrong word. Rather it seemed wiser and more mature. Her hair was different, longer. She wore it down, tied loosely in the back. A few shorter wisps fell softly around her face, as if to frame it. Her kimono was different as well, a dark shade of crimson that truly complimented her eyes.

Ah, yes. Her eyes. If nothing else, Sesshoumaru was certain those were hers. They burned with fury and hatred, but if he looked a little deeper he was certain he saw a glimmer of softness.

"You must be Sesshoumaru," she said slyly, tapping her fan against her thigh. She smiled again. "You're quite a handsome man."

_"You've got a fine face."_

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly at her words. This meeting… It was nearly identical to his first encounter with Kagura. But this could not be her, he reasoned. It was impossible. And rather than allow some old memory trigger some sort of foolish emotion, Sesshoumaru did what he did best.

He attacked.

Before the woman had a chance to react his claws were around her neck, and he lifted her body off the ground.

Naoko gagged as Sesshoumaru's grip tightened around her throat. She cursed herself as her own hands frantically clawed at his hands, causing her to mistakenly drop her fan. Naoko glared at the inu-youkai. He was fast, there was no disputing that. And without her fan she was virtually helpless.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded, "Why do you have Kagura's scent?"

"I don't know of any Kagura," Naoko answered. This obviously was not the answer he had desired because his grip on her neck became even tighter and the tips of his claws pierced into the soft flesh.

"Your scent is identical to hers," Sesshoumaru growled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Naoko," she spat. "I was born of Naraku's flesh."

Naoko? How was it possible? Sesshoumaru knew he had not misidentified her scent. But he was also certain that this woman was not lying.

"What is your business with this Sesshoumaru?"

"Naraku sent me," Naoko choked out, between desperate gasps. "I was intended to destroy you."

At this Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust.

"You are a fool to challenge me," Sesshoumaru said simply, before throwing the woman to the ground. "It would not be worth my time." At this Sesshoumaru turned his back to her, heading to collect his traveling companions.

Naoko glared at the demon's back as she slowly lifted herself off the ground. She smiled inwardly as she noticed she had landed mere inches from her fan.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Naoko yelled, as she opened her fan. "You'll regret it in the afterlife."

Sesshoumaru stopped, then turned back to face the woman.

"Dance of Flames!" she screamed, as a burst of fire erupted from her fan. Sesshoumaru jumped, just barely avoiding the flames. Naoko only smiled. "You cannot escape me! I control everything around you!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed as he landed in front of Naoko.

"You would be wise to leave now," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Killing you would be a waste of my talents."

"Heh," Naoko sneered, raising her fan again. "I think you're just too cowardly to fight me. Dance of Blades!"

Sesshoumaru stood stunned for a moment, before leaping to safety. However the slight hesitation resulted in one of the blades piercing his arm. Again, the tai-youkai was confused. Not only did this woman have Kagura's scent and appearance, she also had her attacks?

"Humph," Naoko grumbled. "Killing you is going to be too easy. I don't know why Naraku wouldn't let me do it sooner."

At that, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. _Of course._

This was Naraku's doing. He created this woman to somehow distract the great Sesshoumaru. It was the only logical explanation, and Sesshoumaru had always been one to trust logic over emotional speculation.

This Naoko was created to simply throw him off. Sesshoumaru growled, insulted that Naraku did not fully appreciate his strength and power. This Sesshoumaru would not be thrown off by the memory of a dead woman.

At this he reached for Tenseiga. Naoko did not seem threatened, however. Instead she laughed in Sesshoumaru's face. _Insolent wench._

"You intend to attack me with that?" she spat. "A blade which cannot cut?"

Sesshoumaru half-smiled at her ignorance. Naraku must have told her the sword was not a threat.

"Silence woman," he said calmly, then raising the Tenseiga, he attacked. "Path of Darkness!"

Naoko laughed, as she felt nothing more than a slight gust of wind. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when she sensed something behind her. She turned to see a black crescent forming where the swords path had passed. She stared in fear as the crescent void began to come near. Frantically she raised her fan.

"Dance of the Earth!" she screamed. The ground around her began to shake and rumble, before lifting towards the air, forming a large cliff where Naoko stood. The crescent fissure continued on its path, crashing through the rock and dirt that had lifted Naoko. She watched in horror as the fissure passed through the boulder she had formed, leaving a gap in the solid mass. She screamed as she tumbled back down to the ground, landing among the rubble at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"How…" she groaned, lifting herself to her knees. "How is it possible?"

Sesshoumaru sheathed his Tenseiga. He was disappointed that she had dodged his blow, but he had to admit he was impressed with her ability to control the elements.

"Naraku did not tell you?" He asked, though it was really more of a statement than a question.

"He said the sword was useless!" she spat angrily.

"Odd," Sesshoumaru said again, his tone cold and uncaring. "I am certain that Byakuya would have informed him of the swords new ability."

Naoko growled. Was this true? Had Naraku lied? She shook her head. No, the dog was lying. Her lord would never willingly send her into harms way…

"I don't believe you," she spat. Sesshoumaru stood beside her, then roughly lifted her into his grasp. His hand once again gripped her throat as he pinned her back against his chest.

Naoko gasped, then shuddered slightly in his rough embrace. Only then did she realize how familiar he was to her. Being in his embrace, even while against her will, seemed to unlock something deep inside of her. As ifsome part of herhad been longing for this moment... She shook her head, then tried to pull away. She was being ridiculous. She struggled against him, but could not break away. His strength amazed her. How he was able to restrain her with only one arm… She was impressed in spite of herself.

Sesshoumaru held the struggling sorceress against him. What had tempted him to do so was beyond him. He loosened his grip on her neck, then slowly moved his hand down to her chest, stopping where her heart should be. Naoko struggled even harder at the violation.

"What are you doing to me?" she demanded, but Sesshoumaru ignored her question.

"You have no heart beat," he said simply. Why he did not kill her in that instant, he was unsure. For some incomprehensible reason he was unable to do so. So instead he threw her to the ground. Naoko glared at him, the fury burning in her crimson eyes.

"What of it?" she spat at him, standing to her feet.

"Naraku held Kagura's heart captive as well," he said, before turning away from her.

Naoko stared as he walked to the edge of the clearing.

"Who the hell is this Kagura?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Sesshoumaru did not turn around, nor did he answer. Naoko watched him leave with what was almost some sort of fascination.

She should have attacked him again. While his back was turned. She should have killed him like Naraku had ordered. But she couldn't.

Instead she watched him leave, almost mesmerized by the glimmer of silver dancing behind him.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that chapter was hard to write. I wanted Naoko and Sesshy's first meeting to havea lot of tension. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not too sure about the fight scene though. From what I gathered in the manga, the _Path of Darkness _came from behind the person being attacked. I'm not sure what would happen if it hit an inanimate object, like the cliff, so I just assumed it would cause that to disappear as well. Anyways, review please! 


	5. Sweet Dreams

A/N: Ok, new chapter already. I couldn't sleep, and while I really _should _be uploading my sites to the new server, I had to get this written down before I lost it.

Once again, thank you's to the following:

**Jyde**: So glad you liked the chapter, I'm pretty happy with it.Ya, I took some liberties with the Path of Darkness, but oh well. Hope you like the new chapter!  
**Sioned**: I know, no one can ever replace Kagura in my heart either... And the tights aren't necessary, but a cape would be a nice touch... Now hopefully I got this part out in time to save the poor gecko... XD And ya, Madagascar rocked my socks. "I like to move it, move it!"  
**Kawaii cherry**: Glad you're enjoying it, and Naraku's intentions will become clear... eventually :P  
**Shahrezad1**: Thanks, I try so hard to keep everyone in character, especially Sess. Cuz while I'd love for him to profess his undying love for Kagura, I just don't think that'll happen... XD. Glad you like Naoko too!

Now without any further ado, the story...

* * *

"You have failed, Naoko."

"I'm sorry my lord," Naoko whispered, bowing in front of Naraku. Having failed in destroying Sesshoumaru she had returned to Naraku's castle to face whatever punishment he had for her. She deserved it, after all. "I shall accept whatever punishment you see fit."

"Don't be foolish," Naraku said, resting a hand on her shoulder. He smiled slyly to himself, and he was thankful Naoko's head was still turned to the floor. He was certain his expression would have given away any credibility he had with the girl. "I am only glad you escaped with your life."

Naoko raised her head at this, Sesshoumaru's words flashing into her mind.

_"Naraku did not tell you… I am certain that Byakuya would have informed him of the swords new ability."_

Was it possible he had been telling the truth?

"Naraku," Naoko began, lifting her gaze to meet her master's. "The inu-youkai… his sword.-"

"Yes," Naraku interrupted, offering a hand to Naoko. She accepted and lifted herself to her feet. "It seems the blade has acquired the ability to attack. You were lucky to have dodged such a blow."

"You saw?" Naoko asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course," Naraku said with as much concern as he could muster. "Your sister Kanna showed me through her mirror. I wanted to be certain you were alright."

She supposed she was intended to be comforted by this, but as Naraku turned from her, Naoko still remained troubled. Naraku had always been aware of what his enemies were up to. If not through Kanna's mirror, then through Byakuya's eye. If this was so, why was he not aware of Sesshoumaru's Path of Darkness?

"Sesshoumaru," Naoko started again, pausing slightly when Naraku halted. "He said… he said Byakuya had become aware of his sword's attack. He was certain he would have informed you."

Naraku turned back to her at this. His face bore no expression, and had it not been for the slightest narrow of his eyes Naoko would have never noticed his anger.

"You trust our enemy over me?" Naraku yelled, his hands roughly gripping Naoko's shoulders. She whimpered slightly as he continued to speak. "You are a woman born of my flesh. I created you. And you dare to question my motives?" At this he loosened his grip on her, and Naoko fell helplessly to the floor.

"Forgive me lord," she sobbed. Naraku had never been angry with her before, and it frightened her more than anything. He was right though. He had given her life, protected her, and this was how she repaid him?

"My dear Naoko," Naraku soothed, gently lifting her chin so her eyes met with his. "Do you not trust your lord?"

"Of course I do," Naoko said honestly. "I won't doubt you again."

"Good, now leave."

Naoko nodded, then turned to leave. However, just as she reached the doorway of Naraku's chambers, the nagging question in the back of her mind persuaded her to stop. She did not like to push her luck, but her curiosity could not be put to ease.

"Naraku-sama," she said cautiously, turning once again to her lord.

"What is it?" he asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his tone.

Naoko hesitated briefly, then decided her stubborn mind would not allow her to leave without at least asking.

"Who is Kagura?"

Naraku smiled inwardly. So the great Sesshoumaru had mentioned Kagura. He had hoped he would. Perhaps the tai-youkai harbored compassion for the wind witch after all.

"Kagura," he began, choosing his words carefully. "Was a traitor and a fool. She wished to be free of me, and so I granted her request. I returned her heart to her, and she was killed soon after." He paused at this, trying to decipher Naoko's reaction. She was difficult to read however, so Naraku continued. He had to be certain his point came across. "I held her heart, as I do yours. But it is for your own protection, Naoko. Surely you do not wish for Kagura's fate?"

"Of course not," Naoko agreed.

"Good," Naraku said, smiling at her. She was unsure why, but his grin sent a small shiver down her spine.

"This Kagura," Naoko said, still curious about one thing. "Did she look like me?"

Naraku's grin grew even larger at this, and Naoko still could not shake the uneasy feeling it gave her.

"I suppose there is a slight resemblance."

* * *

Naoko's dream returned to her again that night. It started the same as it always had. She was dying, some foreign toxin pulsing through her veins. She marveled slightly at the heart beating within her chest, but the almost unbearable pain caused the sensation to lose its appeal.

Yes, it was exactly the same. The strange man came to her, and as always he seemed to have the ability to numb her pain. And then, like every other night, she tried to run to him. Only this time he didn't fade away.

This time she was able to reach him, and in an instant she was in his embrace. And it was wonderful. She held him closer, as if suddenly everything were alright. The poison seemed to vanish from her veins and all that remained was the soft thumping of her heart. She pulled away slightly, and turned to face him, her hands resting on his arms.

However, something was missing.

Where his left arm should have been there was nothing more than the loose folds of his haori. Confused, she lifted her gaze to meet his.

Amber eyes pierced her crimson, and she pulled away in shock.

"Sesshoumaru!" she cried out, her voice laced with anger and confusion. He did not let her leave however, and he pulled her once again into his embrace.

"Kagura," he whispered. Logically she knew it was not her name. She was Naoko. However there was something comforting about being held by the youkai, and not even her stubborn mind would allow her to leave.

So in that instant she gave in, melting into his warm embrace.

And, if only for that night, if only in a dream, Naoko had never felt such freedom.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, Sess/Kagu moment... sorta... It's only a dream, but it's something! Review please and thanks! 


End file.
